


Enough

by merk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: The content closeness between Kageyama and Tsukishima after having a heavy fight behind them.





	

There was no need for words. These two persons showed their true feelings through gentle affection, fingers entwined, the shorter's head on the taller's shoulder. The warmth made the royal blue eyes flutter closed, as a deep sigh left his lips. Long journey it had been, for both of them, but they had each other now, right in the moment. There was no worry of losing their loved ones anymore. The taller one turned his head, pressing a loving kiss to the shorter's temple. He had been afraid before, feeling as he wasn't enough. But as he now looked at his lover with those gentle, golden eyes, he knew to be enough just like that. The love he received was enough of a proof for him. A small hum left his lips, as the shorter's breath got slowly deep, and steady. He had fallen asleep to the content warmth around him, it seemed. The taller brought a hand to stroke his dark hair, leaning slowly to nuzzle into it, his own eyes now closed too. "I love you, Tobio.." He murmured ever so softly into his hair, not even understanding how happy it made him feel to say those words out loud. "Kei.." A quiet, sleepy mumble could be heard. "I love.. you.." And even harder was to understand how happy did those words make him, how loved did they make him feel, and.. He knew himself to be enough. More than enough.


End file.
